Everything Will Be OK
by ihaveastory
Summary: Future Fic. From the Lightning line. They're back in the ER.
1. Default Chapter

Everything Will Be OK.

A/N: This is another look into the future of my other story, Lightning. If you haven't read that, I suggest you do. You don't have to, but it will make this story better. Hey, you might like it. Read on.

Chapter One

Rory, Tade, and Blue were sitting on the king-sized bed in their large New York City apartment watching Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Four year-old Blue was shoving M&M's into his mouth without blinking as he watched the scene in the fancy restaurant.

"I love this movie." He breathed in his little boy voice as though he had scene all the other movies in the world and that this one was the one he loved most. In reality he had seen considerably more movies than other four year-olds because he had Rory Gilmore and Tade Ntekim for parents.

"Me too." Rory said with the same wide, blue eyes as her son as she took a bite of the sandwich that had been balancing on her seven-month pregnant stomach. Tade looked at his family lovingly. This was perfect. Rory had her dark hair up in what Blue called a "messy-mom's ponytail" and she was wearing an oversized t-shirt and some old Yale sweatpants. She felt his eyes on her and sent him a smile. Her blue eyes met his black ones as they had for the past twelve years. Lightning. Always.

Suddenly, the smile vanished from her face and was replaced with worried surprise. He ran a quick scan over her body to see if he could see anything that was troubling her. He did. As his eyes roamed over her large stomach and to her lap he saw the most horrifying image any expectant father could see. A dark, red stain was rapidly surrounding his beloved wife.

"I think my water just broke." Rory said with worry. She couldn't see the blood over the mound of her stomach. Tade could only shake his head with pained eyes. "It's too early. I'd been feeling some cramps all day, but I thought it was just indigestion." She babbled, still not understanding the look on her husbands face. She had never seen anything like it. He looked as though every ounce of happiness had been ripped from his body. Without words he leapt up grabbed Blue and shut him out of the room, so that he wouldn't see the blood, and called 911.

"I need an ambulance. My wife is 7 months pregnant and I think she's in labor. There's blood everywhere. I don't know what to do. My name is Tade Ntekim. We're on 79th and East End Avenue. The Red building. Apartment 3B. Please hurry." He was frantic as he reeled out all of the information he could think of.

"We'll be right there." The operator said.

Tade turned to Rory and saw that she had heard his half of the phone call. He had never seen her look as frightened as she did right then. She looked back to her lap area and caught sight of the stain that had expanded into her range of vision.

"Tade." She whimpered. "I need everything to be ok. Tell me everything will be ok." The tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"Everything will be ok." He said in a flat voice. He didn't have the heart to lie convincingly. She looked at him and realized that she was going to have to be strong. He had been strong up until this moment, but this had broken him.

"Ok. I have to pack an overnight bag and put on fresh clothing so that Blue doesn't see me like this." She had wiped away her tears and stood from the bed. She turned away from Tade's frightened face so that he wouldn't see her cringe in pain. "Grab that blue bag, get my nightgown with the buttons on the front, a toothbrush, some clean underwear, soap, and some," She took a brave breath." Some baby clothes." She promised him with her eyes that it would all be ok. He nodded and collected the items as she put on his pajama pants and threw her bloody pants onto the bloody bed. "Let's go." She said as she took Tade by the hand and led him out of the room to tell Blue what was going on.

When Tade saw his son sitting on the edge of the couch with his little legs dangling and his head bent as though he knew something horrible had happened, he took a deep breath, and gripped the strap of the overnight bag more tightly.

"Blue, we have to go to the hospital now." He said with honest pain evident in his eyes.

"Ok. You keep Mommy happy and I'll call everyone." The little boy said with a determined look as he got up, grabbed the cell phone from the table, and opened the door for his parents just as the paramedics came racing out of the elevator.

"Are you Mr. Ntekim?" A woman paramedic in a jumpsuit asked.

"Yes. This is my mother. I need you to help her." Blue answered for his parents with a brave face.

"How far apart are the contractions, Ma'am?" Another paramedic asked.

"Oh, they're pretty far-" Rory had to stop and grab her stomach as she felt a huge shock of pain riddle her lower abdomen. "Apart." She finished lamely from her bent over position.

"Alright, take a seat here." Rory was provided with a wheel chair as they got back into the elevator and rode down to the awaiting ambulance.

"How far along are you?" The female paramedic asked once they were packed into the ambulance and were speeding towards the hospital.

"27 weeks." Rory answered with worry on her face. "It's much too early. I can't be in labor." Her gaze wandered from the paramedic to her husband.

"It is early." The woman whose nametag said "Elizabeth" agreed. "But it has been done. My son was born after 26 weeks." She said encouragingly.

"How is he now?" Rory asked with hope.

"He just made the varsity basketball team at his high school." Elizabeth answered with a proud smile. Rory sent an appreciative smile to the woman for sharing her success story, but she couldn't help but look at her and compare herself. She wasn't as physically strong as Elizabeth. She probably wasn't as emotionally strong either. And she wasn't as young as this woman must have been. Another contraction disturbed her thoughts. She tried not to cry out in pain and frighten Blue, but she couldn't help it.

Blue's large eyes flew to his mother's face when he heard her pain. He was frightened. He saw tears in her eyes where he had never seen tears before. He reached out his small hand and wrapped it around his mother's shoulder in a comforting gesture. No one had ever let him comfort them before. They were always comforting him. Today he was going to repay the favor.

The ambulance stopped and, in a frenzy of movement, the growing family was brought into the Emergency Room at Roosevelt Hospital. The paramedics shouted something in emergency code to the ER staff and Rory's chair was handed over to a young nurse. Tade was given forms to fill out at his leisure, and they were brought upstairs to a room with a bed where Rory changed into a hospital gown, and they waited for the doctor.

They didn't have to wait long. A short, blonde woman in her mid-forties, with laugh lines adding a tenderness to her eyes, walked into the room and introduced herself as Dr. Phillips.

"Alright Rory, I'm going to take a look and hook you up to some monitors so we can see how your baby's doing, and then we'll proceed from there." She said in a kind, yet firm voice.

"Ok." Rory said to the doctor with a polite smile before turning to Tade. "Why don't you go sit with Blue in the waiting room. I'll be fine here by myself." She told him.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to leave her.

"No!" Blue shouted forcefully from where he was standing by the door. "I told you when we left the house that your only job is to keep Mom happy. So that's what you're going to do. You stay here. I will go sit in the hall and make the calls." He ordered with clenched fists before turning on the heels of his high-tops and walking out the door.

"You've got a good kid." Dr. Phillips told his parents with an impressed smile. "He'll be fine in the hall by himself. There are lots of people to keep and eye on him." She reassured.

"Thank you." Tade said with the first glimmer of a smile that had graced his face in what felt like years, but had merely been about a half an hour.

Out in the hall, Blue had climbed into a chair and taken out Tade's cell phone. Blue's fourÐyear-old hands pressed the buttons slowly. He had been forced to learn five numbers when he started going to preschool. This was the first time any of them had come in handy.

"Hello?" Lorelai's voice came from the phone.

"Grandma?" Blue asked. He knew it was her, but he needed to make sure.

"Blue, honey, how are you?" Lorelai asked carefully. He grandson had never called her by himself before.

"Daddy and I had to take Mommy to the hospital. She had contractors and they looked scared. She's only had 27 weeks and the doctor is looking at her and the baby now." He spat out quickly. He just tried to remember everything he had heard. He didn't know what most of it meant, but he hoped that his grandma would.

"Where are you?" Lorelai asked. She tried to keep the fear out of her voice, but was failing.

"I don't know." He said into the phone. He looked down the hall and saw a nurse carrying towels to a room. "Excuse me, where am I?" He asked her with his hand over the phone like he had seen his mother do.

"You're in the maternity ward of Roosevelt Hospital." The nurse answered sweetly.

"I'm in the maternity word of Rose-felt Hospital." Blue said into the phone.

"Ok. I'll call your grandpa and we'll be there as soon as possible." Lorelai knew what the boy meant to say. She didn't have time to correct him. She had to get to her daughter.

"Bye." Blue hung up the phone and carefully dialed another number.

"Hello?" Essien answered with laughter in his voice.

"Essy?" Blue asked. This was the first bunch of phone calls he had ever had to make and asking things that didn't need to be asked was the easiest thing he could think to say when someone answered.

"Blue?" Essien asked. He knew it was his nephew, but he was surprised nonetheless. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He inquired.

"Mommy and Dad and I are in the modernity world of Rose-felt Hospital. Dad is scared. I need you to come and make him feel better so that he can make Mommy feel better." Blue explained as best he could.

"Wait, where are you?" Essien had become serious.

"The modernity world of Rose-felt Hospital!" Blue was frustrated. He didn't know what the words he was saying meant. He just need his family to come and for everyone to be happy again.

"Your uncle Mark and I will be there in 15 minutes." Essien promised.

"Ok. Bye." Blue hung up, took a deep breath, and looked around the hallway. He was alone, but his family would be there soon to make it all better so he leaned back in the chair and let his legs swing over the edge of the seat. Everything was going to be ok. It had to be.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter Two

Everything Will Be OK.

A/N: terradaina's review made me realize that I had written that they lived on 79th and East End, when really I meant West End. In my mind I was writing West End. There is no red building on 79th and East End. There are weird sort of dirty white-ish brownish ones with grimy fire escapes and palm readers, but no red buildings. Also, they would have gone to Mt. Sinai Hospital if they were on East End. Ok. Rambling. Point is: My bad. Nothing is random. It's all planned. They live on West End because I was on the 79th street cross-town bus the other day and I was reminded of the nice, red building on 79th and West End.

Special note just for terradaina: It is so weird that you go to Brearley because in my mind I made Lola go to Brearley and the boys go to Collegiate (ignore the fact that Collegiate boys suck). Damn, that's bizarre. I'm actually going to be weirded out for days.

For my loyal reviewer, Smile1: I can't help but feel that another reason why you don't like this story is because, well, there's not a whole lot of smiling. Just you wait. Originally this was going to be a one-parter, but apparently, I had a lot to write, so I broke it down. Unfortunately, this means that the first part is rather lacking in the happy department.

Warning: This is a short one. Don't be disappointed there is more to come. Also, I just need to get this story out of my system and then I'll get back to Lightning. Don't you fret.

Chapter Two

When Dr. Phillips checked Rory's progress, she was only two centimeters dilated.

"What does that mean? I mean, I know what it _means_, but what does it _mean_?" Rory hoped she made sense. From the light smile on Dr. Phillips' face, it seemed that she had.

"It means that you have a long way to go before you're ready to have this baby." The doctor clarified.

"How's the baby doing?" Tade's voice had become raspy at some point.

"It seems to be doing well, so we aren't quite sure what has sent you into premature labor." Dr. Phillips' face returned to her formal, no-nonsense look. Before the sound waves created by her voice had a chance to settle, a machine in the corner began to beep frantically. Tade and Rory's eyes darted to each other. Lightning. Suddenly Rory screamed in pain. It wasn't the sharp pain of a contraction. It was a thick, foggy pain that clouded over her eyes. Nurses rushed in and began doing things that didn't make sense to Tade. He saw syringes and clamps and knives and, and blood. He saw more blood.

"Mr. Ntekim, your baby's heart rate is dropping rapidly and we don't know how to get it back up so we are going to perform a C-section to get it out as quickly as possible." The doctor explained quickly but calmly.

"But what's wrong with my wife? Why is she in pain like that? Will she be ok?" He asked quickly, not understanding anything anymore.

"We think something must have ruptured, but we're going to do our best to make sure everything will be ok. I have to ask you to leave the room, however, while we operate." She said carefully.

"I can't leave." He didn't know to whom he was talking anymore. The doctor? Rory? Himself? It didn't matter. No one was listening.

"I'm sorry, but you must." She stated firmly. Tade couldn't argue anymore. How would he help by being in the room? He wasn't a doctor. He couldn't save this child. He couldn't save Rory.

He trudged out of the room and looked for his son through glazed-over eyes. At the sight of his child sitting alone in the hospital, he crumbled to the floor with tears overtaking his body. He probably hadn't cried like that since he was four-years-old, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help anything or anyone.

Blue looked up from where he had been sitting for the past two hours. Essien and Mark had come with worried faces and brought him a CD player to keep him entertained. They had gone in search of information and soda a few minutes before. So, he was alone again. That is, until his father came out of the room. Was that his father? He had never seen him like this. He was frightened, yet he knew he needed to be brave and comfort this man who obviously needed help. In one quick, shimmying motion Blue had slid off the chair and gone to wrap his arms around his father.

Tade felt the tiny frame of his son in his arms and pulled him tighter. He held on to him for dear life. What if the doctors can't help her and the baby either? What if it's just Blue and I from now on? Don't think like this. Everything will be ok. He told himself without believing it.

Lorelai came racing out of the elevator in search of her daughter. She ran up to the desk, but down the hall she saw a sight that made her want to collapse. Her son-in-law was sitting in the middle of the hallway with his son in his arms, rocking back and forth in an unsettling manner, as tears dripped from his face and sobs escaped from his body. She had to be strong for these two. She sprinted down the hall and kneeled before them.

"Tade? Tade?" She put her hand on his shoulder and felt him shaking with fear. "I need you to tell me what happened. Here, why don't I take Blue and-" As she reached for the boy Tade jerked him away from her touch and held him closer.

"No! I need him!" He nearly hollered through his tears. Blue was scared, but not of his father. He was scared of what had happened behind that door. He was glad that he was needed, and in return, he hugged his father tighter.

"Ok. He can stay. Just tell me what happened!" Lorelai was rapidly losing her cool. She needed to know if her daughter was ok. She needed to know that everything was going to be ok.

"They think something ruptured." He stifled a sob. "The baby's heart rate dropped. They're performing a C-section and I can't be there. She was in pain. There was blood. More blood." He buried his head in the crook of Blue's neck. The boy had heard everything and was scared. He didn't know what the word "ruptured" meant. He didn't know what a c-section was. He didn't know what a heart rate was, but he knew what a heart was, and he knew what pain was, and he knew what blood was. He bit his lip so that he wouldn't cry, but tears began to trickle down his face anyway.

Lorelai let the information sink in. Her daughter was still alive. Had she really been thinking that she had died? No. She was sure that she would have known. Everything was going to be ok. She just had to make Tade believe this.

"Honey, it's going to be ok. C-sections are performed all the time. This is a very good hospital." She tried to comfort

"Dad," Blue began quietly in a tear-filled voice. "I promise that everything will be ok. It has to be." He told his father confidently, but at a near whisper. When Tade saw the honest look on his son's face, he couldn't help but believe him. It _was_ going to be ok.

"Thank you." He told his son before kissing him on the forehead and standing up with the boy still in his arms.

At that moment the door to Rory's room opened and a number of nurses came rushing out, pushing an incubator ahead of them. Tade looked to them expectantly.

"One of her lungs has collapsed and we need to get her to St. Luke's Hospital. Would you like to come with us?" The young man asked Tade in reference to the small baby in the incubator.

"Yes. Of course." Tade carefully, but quickly handed Blue to Lorelai. "How's my wife?" He asked with fear.

"She's doing just fine." The nurse answered.

"Ok." Tade turned to Blue and Lorelai. "You stay here for Rory and I'll go with my daughter." He let a small smile flicker on his lips. Essien came down the hall in time to hear the last part.

"Congrats Kiddo." Essien told his brother. "You just make sure that little girl is ok." He patted Tade on the back as he, the nurses, and his daughter were loaded into the elevator before being taken to another ambulance.

Once inside the speeding vehicle, Tade finally looked down at his newborn child. She was strikingly pale and couldn't have been any longer than his forearm, but she was beautiful. There was a tube in her nose, but he couldn't help noticing that she had Rory's nose. He wanted to kiss her and hold her tight, but he couldn't. He could only stare.

Soon they were at St. Luke's and the frantic rushing and shouting began again. Tade ran after them until they reached the double doors of the ICNU. A nurse told him that he couldn't go in there and he knew that he couldn't fight her. He stared after his baby girl and as she was being pulled through the doors, her eyes snapped open to reveal an amazing blue that seemed to meet her father's. He let a full smile spread across his lips. Everything was going to ok. He was positive.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter Three

Everything Will Be OK.

A/N: I was going to make this the last chapter, but I can't. I thought of more that I need to write. From here on out it should get considerably happier. I will try to get in another chapter of Lightning too. Christmas is coming, sort of. And if you thought I knew a lot of random normal songs, you have no idea how many weird-ass Christmas songs I know. I've already started preparing.

Chapter Three

Inside the ICNU of St. Luke's Hospital, doctors worked furiously to pumps air into the tiny girl's lungs and keep her heart rate up. Once they had gotten her heart rate to stabilize, they moved her to another incubator in the ICNU nursery, hooked up to a machine to help her breath, and left her. They would have to wait it out.

Tade had followed them to the door of the nursery and waited for an update with hope sitting around his eyes.

"We've stabilized her heart rate." The doctor explained. "Right now we're just waiting for her to gather the strength to breath on her own." He finished. Tade looked the doctor over. He had silver hair and lines around his face that showed he had been doing this for a long time.

"So she'll definitely be ok?" Tade asked with begging eyes.

"Nothing is definite, but her chances look very good." He said in a doctor voice before his eyes softened to speak to Tade as a father. "I've seen a lot of babies in my day. Some have survived and some have not, but your daughter is one of the strongest kids I have ever seen." He said sincerely as he gave Tade a pat on the back.

"Thank you." Tade shook the doctor's hand. "Can I go in and see her?" He asked.

"Sure. Just go to the nurse's station at the end of the hall on the left and they'll get you in some scrubs and take you to the nursery." The doctor said with a nod before taking leave of the new father of two.

As Tade walked down the hall he saw a pay phone and realized that he should probably call the rest of the family. After desperately sifting through the change in his pocket he found the correct amount and made the call.

"Hello?" Blue answered the cell phone that he had tucked into the front pocket of his overalls.

"Hey Blue, it's Dad." Tade said into the phone. He was nearly radiating happiness.

"Hi Dad." At this, everyone else in the waiting room's ears perked up. Luke, Will, Toby, and Mark had come to join the group of waiters in the waiting room. Luke and nine year-old Will sat in identical positions with their elbows resting on their knees and their heads bent in thought. Mark had taken hold of Essien's hand to keep him calm. Lorelai held seven year-old Toby in her lap. Blue was sitting in a big pile of all their winter coats. He had taken the role of King of the Waiting Room. "How's the baby?" He asked sensing that his father was happy again.

"She's doing much better. Tell the other's that we're almost in the clear." Tade told his son.

"Ok. "Blue put his little hand over the phone. "He says that the baby is doing better and that we're almost in the clear." He relayed the message and loved the smiles it brought to everyone's faces.

"How's Mommy doing?" Tade asked the boy.

"The nurses say she's still sleeping, but don't worry, when she wakes up I'll make sure she's happy." Blue confirmed and Tade gave a little chuckle.

"Ok little man. Can you give the phone to Uncle Essy?" He requested.

"Sure." Blue slid off the coat pile and handed the phone to Essien. "He wants to talk to you." He said in a very serious voice.

"Hey kid." Essien spoke into the phone after sending a smile to his nephew.

"Hey Bro. It's about 5:30 now so I was just wondering if you could make sure Blue got some food and then I was hoping he could stay with you tonight." He inquired.

"You're son has already been to the cafeteria five time and I anticipate more trips before the night is through. Also, he is always welcomed to stay with me, you know that." Essien informed his brother.

"Also, I probably don't need to tell you this, but Luke and Lorelai will most likely want to stay the night with Rory, so could you offer to take their boys too? I just really don't want them going to stay at Rory's and my place because we left it in a rather unsuitable state." Tade added.

"Messy?

"No, uh, bloody." Tade gulped back the memory of panic that he had felt that morning.

"Oh." Essien's voice became quiet. His brother had been through a lot that day. "Don't worry Shombay. We're taking care of everything over here. You just tell that little girl that her Uncle Essy says "Hi". Ok?" He smiled into the phone.

"Will do. I'll call again later." Tade promised.

"Bye kid." Essien hung up and looked around at the expectant group. "Everything's going to be ok." He said before pulling Mark into a hug and then hugging Lorelai.

Inside of Rory's room, she stirred slightly before opening her eyes. Her gaze wandered the empty hospital room. Her abdomen was still numb, which was probably a good thing. She looked past the missing mound of her stomach and was suddenly worried. Where was the baby? Where was Tade? Where was Blue? Was everyone ok? As her eyes landed on the scene outside the window she saw the dark sky of a city in winter and noticed large flakes of snow falling calmly past her window. She let a smile creep across her face. Everything was going to be ok. She knew it.

Back in the ICNU nursery, Tade was dressed from head to foot in green scrubs with a smile too big for his face as he put his hand through the tube of the incubator and placed his pinkie finger in his daughter's open palm. There was a tube in her nose, heart monitors attached to her chest, and an IV in her hand, but she slept soundly. The bright lights of the nursery reflected off of the curls of hair on her head to create a nimbus that her father couldn't help but feel was not accidental.

The nurses had told him to talk to her. At first he thought this would be embarrassing, but he didn't care about the other people in the nursery anymore. It was all about his daughter.

"Hey there girlie." He said softly as he knelt by the incubator. "You gave us a scare today. That was probably your plan though. You're just like your mother. She once told me that on her first day of elementary school she showed up so early that the school wasn't even open. I suppose you were just eager to start life. I don't blame you. I think life is pretty great. And I promise that I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you feel the same way." He promised quietly. When he looked up he saw a nurse standing in the doorway to the nursery with tears in her eyes.

"That little girl is lucky to have you." She told him as she wiped away the tears and smiled.

"Not nearly as lucky as I am to have to her." He said to the nurse with a warm smile before turning back to his daughter. "You hear that baby? You've made me the luckiest guy around. I've got you, and your fabulous mother, you know her, and your wonderfully caring big brother. I can't wait for you to meet him. He'll keep an eye out for you. You have a huge family to look out for you. You have ten uncles. You don't know your numbers yet, but when you find out how much ten is you'll be amazed. But that's not even the end. You have three aunts, two grandmas, two grandpas, and two great-grandparents. Not to mention the fact that an entire town in Connecticut and an entire country in Africa will be celebrating your birth. You've got an immense fan club and you're not even a day old." His eyes were wide with animation as he told his daughter about her family in a theatrical whisper. At that moment his eyes caught sight of white fluttering outside the nursery window. He looked up and smiled at the snow before looking back to the baby. "Look at that, even Mother Nature is a fan. I'm sure your mother would tell you that this snow is just for you, and I have to say that I agree. The Gilmores love snow, almost as much as they love coffee. Something tells me you'll be a coffee girl too. That's ok as long as you don't start drinking it until you're at least four. I don't want it to stunt your growth because you have some catching up to do. You're the tiniest little girl I've ever met. The nurse told me that you only weigh four pounds and two ounces. That's nothing! That's less than the weight of a chicken I saw at the super market yesterday. I'm sure one day you will get it into your crazy little head that you weight too much, but just remember that the day you entered this world you only weighed four pounds two ounces. You've got a whole lot of growing to do, but promise not to grow up too quickly ok?" He asked although he knew there was no way he would get a response. He knew that he should feel happy that she would be silent for this short period of time because he had a Gilmore girl on his hands, which meant constant noise from the moment she started until the moment of his death. He stood up from his kneeling position and looked over the top. "I know what your name is. You're mother may kill me, but I'm going to give you your name right now and then I'll come back here to continue this conversation." He promised before kissing his fingertips and touching them to the top of the incubator.

Rory pressed the buzzer by her bed so that she could get a nurse's attention.

"How are you feeling?" The overly cheery nurse asked after walking into the room.

"Much better." Rory answered. "There wouldn't by any chance be a young boy out in the waiting room would there?" She asked.

"There are three little boys, one woman, and three men." The nurse had been watching this large family all afternoon.

"Oh, could you tell them that Rory would like to see them very much." She figured out who all the people must be.

"Sure." The nurse turned and went out the door to the happy group. "Rory would like to see you very much." The nurse relayed. "But I suggest that you go in two at a time." With that she left the group to decide.

"I say Lorelai and Blue go first, then Luke and the boys, she only _suggested_ two at a time, and then Mark and I will go." Essien ordered in his diplomatic voice.

"Ok. Let's go see Mommy." Lorelai said nostalgically as she took her grandson's hand and led them down the hall.

"Mommy!" Blue shouted as he raced into the room and put his arms around his mother's neck.

"Be careful sweetie." Lorelai told the boy. She didn't like seeing her daughter in a hospital bed and she didn't want any accidental injury keeping her there.

"It's ok Mom." Rory said with a smile. "Everywhere that should hurt is completely numb." She informed.

"Well that will wear off." Lorelai smiled back at her daughter.

"So Blue," She turned to her son. "How's the baby?" She asked with a grin.

"Daddy, says she's doing much better and she's almost in the clear." He repeated the message again.

"I have a little girl." Rory's eyes began to well up. She hadn't been told about the sex of her baby yet.

"Don't worry Mommy," Blue didn't understand the tears. "Girls aren't that bad. Dad was very happy." He told her in a comforting tone.

"I'm sure he was." She smiled through her emotional tears.

"He's with her now at St. Luke's Hospital." Lorelai broke in with more information. "But how did you know she was ok? I could tell that you already knew everything was ok when you asked." She was amazed.

"I knew because of the snow." Rory said simply, pointing to the window as though this explained everything, and it did.

"Snow!" Blue ran to the window as Rory and Lorelai shared a tear-filled smile.

"Hey Mom?" Blue began as he turned away from the window. "Are you happy?" He asked with a questioning look in his tender eyes.

"Yes. I'm very happy." Rory answered with new tears of happiness in her eyes as she looked at brave, handsome son.

"Good." Blue smiled at his mother before they all turned to watch the snow float through the city.


End file.
